


Together to the End

by LadyWolvie82



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Powerpuff Girls, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Buttercup is a cat, Family Drama, Fang snags her woman, Instagram, Leia is a badass!, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Serah is getting played by Snow, Snow wants Lightning back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWolvie82/pseuds/LadyWolvie82
Summary: It's been three months since Fang went on an expedition, which Lightning is worried that something happened to Fang. After being told by Serah and Snow that Fang is dead, Lightning wakes up one morning to an unexpected surprise. What will the surprise be? Rated T to be safe, for language and varying situations.





	Together to the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlightFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightFan/gifts).



> This is my birthday gift to FlightFan (aka Socially Introverted on FFNet). Also, I used the element of Instagram with a good deal of the story.

Lightning looks to the photo on her nightstand, staring at a photo of her and Fang, her long-time girlfriend, with tears in her eyes. After being told for the millionth time by Serah (and Snow by extension) Fang was dead, a part of the older Farron had begun to believe it. After all, the brunette was away on an expedition three months ago – but Fang was supposed to return two months ago. However, there was no word or letter from anyone saying what happened to the Oerban native, thus keeping Lightning's hopes up that the brunette will return to their home in Neo Oerba despite what her estranged sister keeps telling her.

Vanille, staying in the guestroom across from Fang and Lightning's bedroom, had been keeping a careful eye on the older Farron for a few reasons: first, Lightning's commanding officer Amodar has been increasingly worried about the pinkette's well-being. Ever since she stopped talking to Serah over the fact that she's married to Snow, Lightning's ex, Vanille took Serah's place as the other emergency contact should Fang be unreachable. The redhead was disgusted when she found out the younger Farron dated then married Snow via Fang's Instagram account, and suggested that Lightning move to Neo Oerba and live with Fang.

Second, Fang, Lightning and Vanille made a pact with each other after finding out Snow and Serah got together. If one of them is gone for longer than they're supposed to, the other two stuck together and keep hope on the other until official word comes in. It was one that strengthened their bonds with each other. Finally, Vanille knew something that Lightning did not…it was something that the brunette was planning on once she got back from the expedition, something that would give the older Farron a chance to get her happy ending that Serah took from her.

Vanille and Lightning both hoped that Fang would come home soon…the hope from within themselves that would become reality.

The redhead believed Fang would come home to Lightning.

Lightning herself believed that Fang would come home to her.

XXX

Fang was lying on the hospital bed, for the past several weeks, badly hurt from the transport accident on her return trip home from the expedition. The accident was in an area that not even the Guardian Corps had access to without getting PSICOM involved, and the hospital was unable to get contact Vanille or Lightning regarding the brunette's situation. The one thing by her bed was a photo she kept of herself and the older Farron – it was from their first date three years ago and Fang made sure that the photo was posted on her Instagram account. It was accompanied by a small black box…the Oerban native has plans to pop the question to Lightning once she returns to Neo Oerba, which has been delayed by two months.

The brunette was too into her train of thought about Lightning to notice her main doctor and a cat enter her room. "Hello, Ms. Fang, I have some wonderful news for you…" Dr. Leia Organa interrupted her train of thought as Buttercup the cat from Fang's transport made herself known on Fang's stomach. As soon as the brunette heard the doctor's words, her face lit up for the first time in six weeks, hoping to hear the words that she can go home. Leia confirmed Fang's hopes, that she can go home. "Dr. Organa…what about this fur ball…?" the brunette asks the doctor about Buttercup, knowing the cat had nowhere to go and the brunette was immediately smitten with the Calico cat.

"Oh yes…Buttercup…she can go home with you, as she seems to really like you. Does your significant other have issues with cats?" the kind doctor asked, being cautious as always.  


"My girlfriend loves cats. She grew up with one when she lived in Bodhum…I think his name was Smokey…she'll love Buttercup…" Fang answered with a smile on her face, giving Buttercup all the attention she was craving and then some while answering the doctor's question. It was because of that answer Dr. Organa started the paperwork for Fang's discharge from the hospital along with Buttercup…and it would be Hope and Sazh that would be her transport home to Neo Oerba, so that the brunette can be back in her girlfriend's arms after three months of being apart. Buttercup was the happiest cat alive when she was able to go to her forever home with the person who saved her.

Lightning would become the happiest woman on all of Gran Pulse when Fang comes home with Buttercup.

Vanille would be just as happy as Lightning.

XXX

Hope, Sazh and Fang manage to get all the brunette's belongings into the transport and was able to create a place for Buttercup to maneuver around, as the ride to Neo Oerba from the hospital took a few hours. Not only were the two men happy to see her alive, but they too fell in love with Buttercup. Fang, in her heart, made the best decision by taking in Buttercup – she also knew that Lightning would fall head over heels in love with Buttercup when they meet for the first time in a few hours. The brunette kept going back to the lump in her pocket, with the very ring she plans to pop the question to Lightning with, still in pristine condition. Once she saw Buttercup making herself at home on Fang's lap, the Oerban native formulated a plan to ask Lightning for her hand in marriage.

Fang, Sazh and Hope all hope that Lightning would say yes to the marriage proposal. Hope saw the brunette as the best fit for the older Farron, who he saw as an older sister. Sazh also felt that Fang was "The One" for Lightning – the brunette can keep up with the pinkette better than Snow ever did, and that was something Sazh clearly remembered as he remembered when Lightning was dating Snow all those years ago. In the meantime, Fang herself was happy as one can be when Lightning agreed to go out with her three years ago – the couple went through so much for so long and the brunette felt this was the right time to ask the big question.

Although she was confident that Lightning would say yes, Fang also knew that anything can happen, considering that they've been apart for three months and that Snow and Serah have both trying to reach Lightning to at least make amends for what they did.

It is this time that Fang makes a prayer to Lady Luck for Lightning to say yes to the marriage proposal.

Little did Fang know that Lady Luck would answer her prayer.

XXX

Lightning and Vanille see the clock and realise that it's getting late and both should go get some sleep and wait another day to hear anything on Fang. While Lightning retreats to her and Fang's room, Vanille goes to the room she's been staying in and makes a call to Fang, hoping to reach her somehow. Miraculously, the brunette picks up her phone within the second ring. After catching up on each other, Fang tells the redhead of her plan to pop the question to Lightning, which after a few moments to think it over, Vanille couldn't help but jump up and down in joy as it was the most adorable idea one can think of. When Fang mentions that Buttercup is with her and will be a part of the plan, the redhead knew that Lightning will accept the proposal from Fang – and that the older Farron will love Buttercup so much.

Vanille posts a video update regarding her older foster sister Fang on her Instagram account as Death_by_Vanilla_Ice_Cream53, which immediately gets 500 views, even though Lightning is, very surprisingly, fast asleep. The first comment was by ShadowHunterNoel – "SWEET! I knew that BahamutsLady59 is still alive. It'll take more than an accident to keep her down…I also wonder how PinkThunder57 will react when she finds out!" – which Vanille immediately liked the comment. Other comments echoed Noel's sentiments, particularly one by SeeressYeul that she's confident that Lightning will say yes to Fang's marriage proposal.

The only comment that was giving the video a bad name was one by ThunderGiant67 (Snow), saying that it's all lies. Vanille immediately deleted that remark, well before the comment had a chance to get countered by replies showing their support for Lightning and Fang about to enter the next stage of their relationship, as some of them knew that Snow is married to Serah.

Although Vanille is aware that Snow wants Lightning back in his life, she's not aware that he's playing with fire by being married to Serah…and how she'll react if she ever finds out what Snow is doing behind her back.

Vanille puts up the next post with audio with Fang's voice on her Instagram account that clearly proves that Fang is alive, mainly to shut Snow's mouth up.

Wouldn't Lightning be surprised by all of this.

XXX

It's past midnight that Fang finally gets to the home she and Lightning share in Neo Oerba for the last year. Hope, noticing that Fang still has some trouble with her movement, helps the brunette by grabbing her belongings so that she can carry Buttercup. The pair agree that the best place to put her stuff for now would be near the sofa so that Lightning can help Fang unpack in the morning and that her and Buttercup can get some rest. Once she is out of her carrier, Buttercup immediately makes to Fang's lap so that the Oerban native can put on the collar and a small hook to attach the ring to the collar without damaging the ring as the cat was excited as Fang is about popping the question to the older Farron.

After being told so many stories about the pinkette, Buttercup goes to the room Lightning and Fang share well ahead of the brunette, so that she can help the older Farron get some much-needed rest. It also gave the Oerban native some time to write a note in the blank card that Dr. Organa provided the brunette to help with her marriage proposal, since Fang couldn't talk as much as she would like for a while. Oddly enough, everything Fang wants to say to her girlfriend comes out quicker than she anticipated and sealed the card with a kiss. Ten minutes after finishing writing her proposal to Lightning inside the card, Fang makes her way to join the older Farron and Buttercup, as she couldn't wait to see Lightning's reaction.

The sight before Fang was beyond adorable – Lightning holding Buttercup close to her as they're peacefully sleeping, with Fang doing her signature smirk as the older Farron is unaware of Buttercup, who has the ring Fang want to propose with around her collar. Fang takes her spot in their bed and links her and Lightning's hands together to comfort Buttercup and the trio have a wonderful night of rest as a family.

However, it was going to get even better in the morning – Fang was beyond sure that Lightning will want to marry her.

Fang hoped that Buttercup would do her part when she wakes up in the morning…which the Calico cat would go above and beyond the call, much to Fang's surprise.

Buttercup immediately claimed Lightning as part of her territory, just like she claimed Fang as another part of her territory.

Vanille would be proud.

XXX

Lightning wakes up at her usual time on her off day – but was surprised like no one's business when she is greeted by a cat on her belly, seated but just staring at the older Farron. "Fang had better explain herself for…never mind…this fur ball is too damn cute to resist…and is that…" were the only things on Lightning's mind as soon as she saw what looked like a ring hanging on Buttercup's collar. The older Farron saw a card by her nightstand and it took the speed of her namesake to click the pieces of the puzzle together, as she saw her girlfriend peacefully sleeping, holding the soldier close. Without any delay, Lightning grabs the card and tears of happiness free fall from her eyes with Fang's marriage proposal:

 

To my one and only Sunshine…

If you see this, it's because I can't vocalise the words that I want to say to you from an accident I was in on my way home from the expedition. I'm sure that those two tried to brainwash you into thinking that I died in that accident, and that arsehole Snow wants you back. Anyway, you likely have a cat near you when you wake up today…that's Buttercup. She and I were on the same transport heading home when the accident occurred, and we saved each other, so I hope you don't mind her being with us. I know I should have done this sooner…and I'm sorry it took this long for me to do this, even though I'm still sleeping. Claire…Sunshine…you are my light, ever since we first met, even more since our first date. In my heart I've always known that you're the one for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…Claire…Sunshine…will you marry me? Please be my wife…and know that I'll always love you.

All my love always,  
Fang xoxo

 

"Come here, Buttercup…" Lightning quietly calls the cat to come closer, so that she can get the ring off the hook of her collar so that the older Farron can put on the ring. Surprisingly, it took Lightning a bit of time to get that ring from Buttercup, but not loud enough to wake Fang up from her rest. Upon putting the ring on her finger, the pinkette turns to a sleeping Fang and gives the brunette a gentle kiss on her forehead along with "I'll marry you, Fang…I thought you would never ask." Buttercup joins the newly engaged couple. Lightning grabs her phone to take a selfie of herself, Fang and Buttercup to put on her Instagram account as PinkThunder57 a few minutes later with a caption that read:

"To a certain dipshidiot, I'll soon be the wife to @BahamutsLady59 as she popped the question to me just now. The ring is as gorgeous as she is, AND we are also cat mummies to Buttercup – she's such a sweetie to me already!"

Lightning turns off the phone so that she can go back to sleep, getting Fang's hand to hold her and Buttercup even closer, as she gets some more rest but with a smile on her face, knowing that the brunette is giving her the happy ending Snow and Serah took from her ever so cruelly in the past. With Fang and now Buttercup in her life, Lightning gives her thanks to Etro for this second chance to make it to the altar.

When Lightning wakes up later in the day and turns her phone back on, her Instagram account is flooded with likes and comments of congratulations from the people that mattered to her the most – the most surprising one coming from @Dr_Leia_O saying a heartfelt congrats and hoped that Buttercup is doing well in Neo Oerba, which garnered the most likes. Fang opens her eyes and sees that Lightning is sporting the ring with pride, smiling her best smile since the day that Lightning agreed to go out with her. After spotting Buttercup seated on the windowsill to protect her humans, the newly engaged couple exchange the most heartfelt "I Love You's" that Buttercup ever heard from two humans.

Fang and Lightning would be together to the end.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> There is a prequel to this, which will be a standalone tale! It'll have a decent deal of angst in it. If I write any tale from this universe in the future, it'll be in the Fangrai/Sebusai collection. I should start publishing the prequel in September (still sorting out the finer details, and it'll be longer than I anticipated).
> 
> Also, the number bits to some of the Instagram usernames refer to their height in the game.


End file.
